1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry device, and more particularly, to a new type of laundry device which can perform a washing, a drying and a refreshing cycle successively or simultaneously.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, laundry devices including washing machines and dryers are electric home appliances which can wash or dry cloth items, cloths and beddings (hereinafter, ‘the laundry’). A dryer of the laundry devices used in a house usually dries a small amount of the laundry.
That is, the dryer receives the laundry washed by the washing machine, and dries the laundry by supplying hot air.
However, the related art dryer has a problem that drying for a tangled portion of the laundry is not dried smoothly, because the drying cycle is in process in a state of the laundry being introduced together at one time.
There is another problem that it is impossible to keep the laundry for a long time in the related art dryer.
Thus, recently demands have been increasing accordingly for a new type of a dryer having a drying capacity thereof enlarged as well as capable of keeping the laundry for a long time. There are various kinds of combination dryers provided with tumble dryers and auxiliary cabinet dryers therewith, for example, U.S. Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-0194339 A1 or U.S. Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-0154194 A1.
The above combination dryer allows a cabinet dryer provided on a top of a conventional dryer having a rotatory drum.
The cabinet dryer has space for the laundry and receives hot air used to dry or keep the laundry for a long time.
However, the related art combination dryer described above has an inconvenience that it performs only a drying cycle and keeping of the laundry, not a washing cycle.
That is, since an auxiliary washing machine should be provided for washing the laundry, a user should purchase a washing machine and a combination dryer separately. Thus, it is difficult to secure an installation space, and production cost may rise due to overlapping of some configurations.
Also, in a related art washing machine, it is possible to set up a washing temperature because of a great washing efficiency when washing the laundry at high temperature. However, for the great washing efficiency at a high washing temperature, an auxiliary heater should be needed to heat washing water. Thereby, the related art washing machine has a problem that production cost thereof may be raised.